


Give Me Room to Breathe

by red_pandas_and_books



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, almost got caught there, enemies au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_pandas_and_books/pseuds/red_pandas_and_books
Summary: Marinette has been fighting and running from Hawkmoth and Chat Noir for almost three years. Chat Noir might have finally caught up though, or maybe it's her catching up.





	Give Me Room to Breathe

Ladybug's heartbeat pounded in her ears, almost drowning out the pattering of the rain around her. Her earrings were beeping at her-- four spots left, but still not much time. She leaped over an alleyway, dodging an antenna. The fog and the dark made it hard to see him-- and hard to keep her balance,-- but she knew that Chat Noir was close behind her. She threw her yo-yo around a chimney and used it to swing around the building she was on as the street ended. 

She let her yo-yo go to avoid hitting an awning, running underneath it. She kept running, ducking into the alley she just crossed. Her breaths were coming in panicky gasps now. Ladybug spied the large garbage bin, lid closed against the rain. She silently apologized to Tikki, lifted the lid, and rolled in. She left her hand on the edge so it wouldn't make noise when it fell. 

No sooner had it closed, than she heard the thunk of Chat Noir's pole hitting some stone as he vaulted over her hiding place. Tikki deserved a lot of cookies for giving her the super hearing to hear that, or she would have missed it. 

A couple more steady breaths. Time to go. 

Ladybug quietly lifted the lid and slipped out. She threw her yo-yo back the way she'd come from, and let it guide her. 

She didn't bother looking behind her to see if Chat Noir had seen her again, but started taking evasive maneuvers anyway. She rarely ran openly on the rooftops after an akuma attack like she had earlier. It was just too easy to spot a bright red costume. 

As she swung, she took a moment to enjoy it, even as her earrings let her know she had two minutes left. Elation surged with each zip. This was one of the parts of being Ladybug that she really enjoyed. The wind making her pigtails bounce (when they weren't wet) and her body bending to push her forward with each swing was intoxicating. It was too bad she was always rushing, and the rain was making her cold. 

A proud smile made its way unbidden onto her face as she thought about how she had evaded Chat Noir. Sure, Tikki might give her a bit of a hard time about choosing the garbage of all places, but she'd gotten past him. 

A couple of turns later, and she landed in front of one of her favorite fabric stores, though now closed for the evening. She released her transformation, and Marinette ushered a tired Tikki into her bag. 

Marinette regarded the droning rain. Her hair was dry again, having dropped the transformation, and being protected from the elements by the store's awning. The bakery was about a five minute walk from here, but she wasn't too eager to start it at the moment. 

The sounds of Tikki inhaling a cookie from inside her bag made the hero smile. She also had a package of needles she bought earlier in her bag as a cover story if anyone questioned her. A glance at her watch confirmed the store had closed 12 minutes earlier, while it had been raining for almost 30. She peeked out under the canvas at the sky. Hopefully the rain would--

_Thunk._

Chat Noir was in front of her, stalking towards her, forcing her back. Marinette, stunned, walked backwards until her back hit the glass window of the storefront. She could hardly breathe. There was  _no way_ he saw her release her transformation. The fog was too thick and dark, and she would have heard him if he'd been close enough. He leaned over her, almost a head taller, putting his arm over her head against the glass. Chat Noir was dripping wet, his hair plastered to his face, water streaming off the tip of his nose. His voice was so low, she almost didn't hear it when he spoke. 

"Which way did Ladybug go?" 

He wasn't looking at her. He hadn't actually looked at her since he'd landed. His eyes darted around, glancing for her alter ego. 

"Why should I tell you?" 

Marinette's voice was cool. This cat thought he could just stop Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and she would just reveal the location of Paris' beloved super heroine? 

Green eyes fixed on hers, finally looking at her. They narrowed at her level stare. 

"Because it would help me a great deal."

"Why would I want to help you find Ladybug?" 

"It's important." His tone was flippant, and he started eyeing the streets again. She scoffed. His eyes found hers again, serious. The rest of her body stayed relaxed, but she tensed her legs as a mischievous look took over his eyes. He stepped even closer to her, sliding his arm up to accommodate the distance. 

"Also," he continued, voice low, "She's not here to save you. It's either you or her." 

The hand on the wall above her flexed. The one bearing his ring. Everyone had heard of Cataclysm and what it could do. Not many knew it better than Marinette herself. Even still, she felt calm. Chat Noir had always been respectful of civilians from what she'd seen, even if they were akumatised. In the off chance he was feeling murderous, she knew that if he destroyed her, her earrings would be gone as well, and he would never get them. Marinette had forced herself long ago to be okay with the possibility of being hit with Cataclysm, after her second battle three years ago actually. It was either that or panicking every time she went out to defeat an akuma. 

She studied him now. He looked exhausted and annoyed, like a cat caught in water though she would keep that observation to herself. He looked like he was still struggling to look at her and struggling to maintain some image of ruthlessness. Occasionally Chloe got that look before she started being kinder when she felt obligated keep up a mean facade. 

Marinette smiled. "No, you won't." 

They stared at each other. Marinette kept her calm smile on her face. Chat Noir searched her eyes, looking for... something. An answer maybe?

Eventually he threw himself back from the wall with a huff. His tail swished side to side aggressively behind him as he strode out into the street. He looked around, pulling his baton out to take off again in search of the absent lady. 

Unexpected pity surged through Marinette at the thought of him searching this late at night for a girl he wouldn't find. 

"Wait."

Her body followed her outstretched hand that ran forward and gently touching his upper arm. She was in the rain now and the drizzle had begun to soak her, she found she didn't mind though as he turned back and looked at her feet. 

"I saw her swing that direction." Marinette nodded to her left further down the street. Chat's eyes followed. "She went behind that AD stand, and I saw a flash." 

"Did you get a good look at her?" Chat's voice was intense and he was facing her fully.

Marinette shook her head  

"No. There was too much fog and it was too dark. I think her hair was down though, and she definitely put an umbrella up." 

Chat Noir smiled at her, and it almost knocked her off her feet. The genuine gratitude and friendliness of it changed his entire person. He was still soaked and had thin cheeks, but he looked so alive. Not for the first time, Marinette wished that the two of them were working together and friends. He grabbed the hand still resting on his arm and held it aloft in his own hand. 

"I won't forget this. The next time you're in a spot of trouble, you'll have Chat Noir in your corner." He winked playfully at her, and Marinette was filled with a desire to please him. "Unless you come between me and that little lady that is." 

Ah yes. Ladybug.

Marinette just smiled back at him, not quite trusting herself to address that. "Goodnight, Chat Noir." 

Her cheeks starting burning as he leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on the back of her hand. He straightened and smiled back at her one last time, adjusting his baton. "Goodnight, mademoiselle." 

Then he was gone. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily, heavily inspired by HuffStrikes art about Enemies AU on tumblr.  
> http://huffiestrikes.tumblr.com/post/179167227412/still-my-fav-au 
> 
>  
> 
> I love this AU so much. I don't know if I'll continue this; probably not, but now it's out of my head and here for all of you!!!
> 
> Also I'm sorry my writing is really inconsistent. I worked all day and wrote this in one sitting. Maybe I'll edit later after I post.


End file.
